


The Two Steps to "Cheese!"

by loadsoffandoms



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadsoffandoms/pseuds/loadsoffandoms
Summary: One could never really tell why Lewis Hamilton had strange ideas sometimes, but as Nico Rosberg had experienced many times, he did. However, it still never failed to surprise him when Lewis actually voiced these ideas with complete confidence in himself without even a hint of doubt that the idea might actually be incredibly stupid. For these situations, Nico had a two-step plan.





	The Two Steps to "Cheese!"

**Author's Note:**

> In a future where Lewis and Nico become friends and Lewis, being Lewis, needs to announce his friendship to the world.

One could never really tell why Lewis Hamilton had strange ideas sometimes, but as Nico Rosberg had experienced many times, he did. However, it still never failed to surprise him when Lewis actually voiced these ideas with complete confidence in himself without even a hint of doubt that the idea might actually be incredibly stupid. For these situations, Nico had a two-step plan.

This weekend was one of those times.

“Do we really need to take this picture?”

“Yes, Nico, we really do need to take this picture. How else are we supposed to tell the world we’re best friends?”

Step 1: Nico, being Nico, didn’t understand what Lewis was saying, but because it was Lewis and because Nico couldn’t back off without a fight (despite having tried to convince Lewis otherwise about several things and failing every single time), he made a last-ditch effort to explain the saner alternative to Lewis.

“I don’t know, how about just being normal and answering that we are best friends when the press ask us about it?”

“Well, where’s the fun in that?”

“First of all, _we_ are not doing this for fun, _you_ are. Secondly, I really don’t feel like smiling at the moment, Lewis, I just ran behind Roscoe for 20 minutes and I’m exhausted. I don’t have the patience to wait for him to tire out and unlike you, I don’t have the fitness of an F1 driver anymore.”

“Too bad, you’re taking this picture with me.”

Step 2: When sane explanations didn’t work (as they never really did), Nico tried screaming, also usually to no avail. But he tried anyway because if he was anything, he was stubborn.

“LEWIS, NO!”

As predicted, Lewis ignored his words and just held onto him for dear life as he quickly called the photographer nearby towards them. It wasn’t really necessary to hold on to Nico, it wasn’t like Nico would run away but Lewis wasn’t going to let Nico know that he was holding on to him because he liked it.

“Yes, sir, we’re ready for the picture!”

“NO, WE’RE NOT.”

“Stop shouting, Nico, it’s not going to work. It never works. I don’t know why you try your plan, I know what it is, you’ve written it down in your notepad where you write down even insignificant three-step plans and leave it outside where I can see them.”

Nico couldn’t look upset in a picture that Lewis planned on releasing to prove their friendship. Actually, no picture of Nico that was less-than-perfect could go out into the media.

And that is how the iconic best friends picture was born. It was all thanks to a stubborn Lewis and a very detail-oriented, yet absent-minded Nico. They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
